Secrets, Secrets Are No Fun
by HuggingBother
Summary: DG. ONE SHOT. And to top it all, he had found himself a girl. And not just any girl. A girl worthy of touching a Malfoy, quite a difficult requirement to meet. But what happens when his employee, who also happens to be her father, walks in on them?


Disclaimer: I am not JKR and these characters do not belong to me. They are on loan.

Secrets, Secrets Are No Fun

Draco Malfoy had finally managed to clear the family name. It had taken him eight years - eight seemingly unending and exhausting years - but he had done it. Gone were the days when the surname "Malfoy" was associated with such ideas as "Death Eater" and "more-pain-than-you-can-possibly-imagine-followed-by-death." Now, he had a solid job at the Ministry, which he loved because he got to boss around a whole host of people without being reprimanded, and Malfoy Manor was blessedly devoid of all Dark Arts artifacts. He was filthy rich, young, and it was general opinion that he was the sexiest bachelor in the Wizarding world; no, make that all of England. And to top it all, he had found himself a girl. And not just any girl. A girl worthy of touching a Malfoy, quite a difficult requirement to meet. She was gorgeous and smart and funny and downright _wicked_ and she _got_ him as no one else had ever understood him in his life. She made him feel special and wanted, and she was a bloody fantastic shag, and, although he would die rather than admit it, he might possibly consider giving up his wealth for her. But then again, he was Draco Malfoy, so maybe not.

Ginny took a deep breath and thrust her head into the fire, yelling, "The Burrow!" When the world had stopped spinning, Ginny found herself looking into the empty kitchen of her childhood home. Outside, she could hear the shrieks of children, the laughter of adults, and, of course, the yells of her mother.

"I said to carry them out!" yelled Molly furiously. "Not attack the family with flying plates of food!"

"Sorry, Mum," Ginny heard Fred and George say together, and she could actually hear the barely concealed smiles on their faces.

"And they wonder why I don't let them touch my knives," she muttered under her breath.

"Mum!" Ginny yelled, gathering her courage and attempting to get her mother's attention. Molly bustled into the kitchen, still looking quite put out - making Ginny dread what she had to say even more - and looked around the room for the source of Ginny's voice. Finally, her eyes lighted on Ginny's head in the fire.

"Ginny, dear, where on earth are you? You were supposed to be here an hour ago. Everyone is quite worried, dear. What's keeping you? If you would hurry along and get over here, I might be able to hold off lunch until you arrive, but you know how your brothers get when they're hungry."

Ginny sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought. "I'm not coming, Mum."

"Not coming?" Molly responded, thoroughly outraged. "And why not? Everyone is here. Bill and Charlie and Percy and Ron are here with their families; Fred and George are here with their girlfriends (we think they might pop the question soon!); Harry and Hermione, and Eric. Not to mention that your father and I haven't seen you in quite some time, which is really quite unfair of you, considering everything we've done for you over the years."

About to begin begging for forgiveness, Ginny paused. "Who," she said slowly, "is Eric?"

Molly flapped her hand impatiently. "Just a friend of Ron's, no big deal. Although he is rather handsome. And I hear he has a very good job in the Ministry."

Ginny groaned. "How many times do I have to tell you? I don't want you to set me up with anyone. I am perfectly content to be single. If I want a boyfriend, I'll let you know."

"But, Ginny, dear," Molly tried to reason. "If you'd just meet his boy, I know you'd love him. And you're not exactly getting any younger, you know."

"Mum!" Ginny responded outraged. She seriously doubted that her mother knew what she wanted in a bloke. "Besides, it doesn't matter. I'm not coming today. I'm sick," she said, attempting to give a good impression of a headache, stuffy nose, and stomach ache all at the same time. The result was that she looked like she was thinking very hard on an Arithmancy problem. But it seemed to do the trick, because Molly immediately looked concerned.

"Sick? Well, maybe I should come over and take care of you. This lot can handle themselves and-"

"No," Ginny said firmly. "I'm not deathly ill, Mum. I promise. Besides, I know how much you were looking forward to spending time with everyone. Stay. I promise I'll see everyone next week, okay?"

Molly looked very disappointed. "If you're sure, dear."

Ginny nodded. "Positive. I just need some sleep. I've just been very stressed out at work. That's all it is, I'm sure."

"If you came back to work in the Wizarding world, dear…"

"I like my job in the Muggle world, Mum."

"But if you worked in the Ministry like Percy and Ron then we'd see you more often."

"Mum, I don't feel well, and I'm really not in the mood for an argument about my job, okay?"

"Well, I'll see you later then, dear," Molly sniffed in a slightly offended way.

"Bye, Mum. I love you."

"Feel better. And drink fluids!" she added as Ginny's head disappeared. Molly continued gazing into the fire long after Ginny had gone.

"Who was that?" Arthur asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Ginny," Molly responded, shaking herself out of her reverie. "She won't be coming today. She's ill."

"Oh," he said, and his face fell. "I was really looking forward to seeing her today. She's been so busy lately."

"I know," Molly said, as she patted her husband's arm. "After we finish up here, maybe you can take some food over to her. I'm sure she'd love the company."

"Yes, I think I will," he replied happily. She was his only daughter, after all, and there was always something calming and relaxing about spending time with her, even if she was sick.

Ginny sighed in frustration and settled back on her heals.

"If she tries to set me up with one more bloke from the Ministry who's just so _nice_, I think I'll scream," she muttered to herself, getting to her feet on wobbly legs.

"If she tries to set you up with one more bloke from the Ministry, I'll wring his scrawny, little neck," came a calm voice from the doorway. Turning around, Ginny was faced with an almost nude Draco, who was leaning calmly on the doorframe. "Besides, we all know you don't like _nice_ boys," he added with a smirk.

"Sod off," Ginny said in annoyance as she walked towards him. "I hope you're happy. I just lied to my family for you."

Draco grabbed her around the waist and pulled her against his chest. "I am now," he murmured before kissing her lightly. But Ginny had other plans. She slipped out of the circle of his arms and made her way to the bathroom.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked, thoroughly irritated, as he followed her.

"To take a shower." She disappeared behind the closed door and seconds later he heard the water running. A slow, wicked smirk replaced the pout on Draco's face.

"Good idea." And he opened the bathroom door and stepped inside.

Later, Ginny and Draco sat across from each other at Ginny's kitchen table. She had made them lunch and they were now eating…silently. Draco was staring sullenly at his plate, the pout back in place, and Ginny was barely containing her annoyance. Finally, she could stand it no longer. Placing her fork delicately on her plate, she looked across the table at him.

"Spill, Draco."

Draco looked up at her. He was prone to periods of childish sullenness that stemmed from always getting his way when he was younger and they annoyed Ginny to no end. This was one of those periods, and she had had enough.

"I blew off my family, who I haven't seen in months, to spend time with you, and I would appreciate it if you didn't act like a five year-old who just got his toy broom taken away."

This managed to infuriate Draco, who went from pouty to angry within seconds as he leveled a glare that would rival Medusa's at her. "If you want me to leave, all you have to do is ask," he replied scathingly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Obviously I don't want you to leave, you unbearable git! If I didn't want you here, I most certainly would not have made you lunch, and I definitely wouldn't have lied to my Mum!"

"I didn't ask you to blow off your family for me!"

"Well, I did. So quit thinking I don't want you here."

"Well, you aren't acting like you want me here," he replied sullenly.

At that, Ginny laughed. She laughed so hard that she had to push her chair away from the table and clutch her stomach. The sight of Draco's confused and indignant face only made her laugh harder.

"If I'm that much of a joke to you, Ginny, perhaps I should go," he said, placing his napkin on the table and standing up.

"No," Ginny gasped between fits of laughter, still clutching her sides. "Wait."

So Draco waited, his patience dwindling, while Ginny caught her breath. Finally, she got herself under control and was able to meet his eyes without starting to laugh again.

"You're upset," she said, not being able to stop the smile that was now spreading over her face. "Because I wouldn't let you take a shower with me."

Draco threw his hands into the air. "You didn't not let me, Ginny. You kicked me out! How am I supposed to take that kind of rejection?"

"It wasn't rejection, Draco! It was annoyance because I wanted to _wash_ in the shower and you wanted to _shag_ in the shower."

"Well, excuse me for wanting -"

"A piece of arse before lunch?" Ginny finished for him, raising an eyebrow in a way that mirrored his own habit.

"I was going to say 'to spend time with you,' but -"

"My way is more accurate?"

He glared at her and she stuck out her tongue at him in response.

"Real mature, Ginny."

"If you sit down and finish eating," Ginny said, choosing to ignore his comment, "I promise I will make it up to you after lunch."

He looked at her suspiciously. "How do I know -"

"Oh, just shut up and sit down, Malfoy!"

He obeyed, managing to look both imperial and sullen at the same time. A feat, Ginny was sure, only a Malfoy could accomplish.

They both began to eat their lunch in silence once more, but this time, it was a different silence. Draco was no longer acting the part of a sullen five year-old and Ginny was attempting to hide her grin of anticipation as she ate as slowly as she could. Draco, on the other hand, was eating as fast as he could while still maintaining the Malfoy dignity, a nearly impossible task, but if anyone could do it, it was Draco. After a few minutes of silence, Ginny decided to take matters into her own hands, or, in this case, feet. Slipping one foot out of its slipper, she began to run her toes lightly up and down Draco's calf. Apart from a pause in his war against his lunch and a quick glance at Ginny, he acted as though her foot wasn't getting closer and closer to his knee as they ate. When her foot had settled in his lap so that if he where to remove that napkin that was ever so elegantly placed there, he would have seen her toes, he decided that enough was enough.

"Are you finished eating yet?" he asked. To an outsider, he would have appeared perfectly calm and unaffected; to Ginny, he was impatient and more than a little excited.

"Yes," she replied nonchalantly and Draco practically jumped out of his chair. She smiled wickedly, placing her foot back in its slipper. "But I have to do the dishes."

Draco groaned. "Can't you do the dishes later, Gin?" he said in an attempt to cajole her into what he thought was a better use of their time.

Ginny shook her head. "Nope. It's best to do them right now."

"Fine." He sat back down and watched her clear the table.

"You could help, you know," she called over her shoulder.

"No," Draco replied stubbornly. "Malfoys don't do dishes. Besides, " he added as she bent over to pick up a fallen napkin, "I'm quite enjoying the view." She glared at him over her shoulder.

As soon as the last dish had placed itself on its shelf and the cupboard door closed, Draco was out of his chair and trapping Ginny against the counter. She smiled wickedly up at him, and shifted her hips slightly.

"A little impatient?" she murmured in his ear, sending chills down his spine.

"I swear to Merlin," he whispered hotly in her ear as he nipped at it. "That you will pay."

She laughed throatily. "Oh, I hope so."

After everyone had eaten and Arthur had spent a good amount of time with every member of his exceptionally large family - now numbering twenty-seven people if he included Harry, Hermione, and the twins' long term girlfriends - he made his way over to Molly, who was sitting with her daughters-in-law. As he walked up, he heard a round of giggles, and, like any man, decided that he really, _really _didn't want to know what they were talking about.

"Excuse me, ladies," he said as they approached and all of his female relatives, sans his only daughter, turned to stare expectantly at him. "Molly, I think I'll be leaving now."

"Oh! Excuse me, girls. I have to go pack a basket for Ginny," Molly said as she stood up and started towards the kitchen. Arthur followed her and watched as she loaded a basket full of every single food that had been served today, even…

"Molly, Ginny doesn't even like sweet potatoes."

"Well," Molly said indignantly, "I don't see why not. They are very good for her. But, if you insist." She pulled the sweet potatoes out of the basket and set them back on the counter, then proceeded to add more food.

"Molly," Arthur said again. "It's Ginny, not Ron."

"Well, I want to give her enough of everything to spark her appetite. There," she said, closing the lid of the basket. "Now, remember, Arthur," she continued as she handed the basket over. "She lives in a Muggle flat. That means you have to Apparate directly into the flat. But don't go too far in. We have to respect her privacy. So once you get there, announce your presence and -"

"Molly," Arthur interrupted, kissing her on the cheek. "I've been to Ginny's flat before. I'll Floo you later." And he Disapparated with a pop, leaving Molly to bustle back into the yard to join the remaining relatives.

They had tried to make it to Ginny's bedroom, they really had. Somehow, they had only made it to the front hall. Now, Ginny's back was pressed up against the wall. Draco had lost his shirt somewhere in the kitchen, and she was working furiously on his belt buckle. Ginny had a habit of wearing only a large and well-worn Quidditch t-shirt that used to belong to one brother or another, and Draco had shoved the shirt up well past her hips. His hands had managed to find their way under her shirt, and she moaned as he touched her.

She finally got his buckle undone and was began working on the zipper. He groaned as she slipped a hand inside his pants, unable to wait until they were off. She threw her head back against the wall, her eyes squeezed shut, as Draco urged her to wrap one of her legs around his waist and she willingly complied.

When Arthur Apparated into his daughter's flat, he expected to see tissues lying everywhere, and to discover his daughter in bed. She would be glad for his company and they would talk as he coaxed her into eating something. Needless to say, things weren't at all as he expected them to be.

The first thing Arthur did was drop the basket of food and gape at the people standing in front of him. One was his daughter. Indecently clothed, and head thrown back against the wall, eyes squeezed shut, her hands hidden - thankfully - by the leg thrown around a man's waist. The second person was his boss. It was his boss whose hands were on either side of Ginny's head, supporting his weight as he leaned into her, who seemed to have lost his shirt somewhere, and whose lips where currently fastened to Ginny's neck.

Somewhere in the distance Ginny heard a thump and managed to crack one eye open. She screamed and began to push Draco away as hard as she could.

"What the hell is your problem?" Draco asked, stepping away from her and running a hand through his already disheveled hair. Ginny, however, didn't seem to hear him as she was staring over his right shoulder, mouth open and face pale. Dreading what he was about to see, Draco slowly turned around.

"Hello, Arthur," he said calmly, although his heart seemed to be beating exceptionally hard in his chest. He appeared to be oblivious to his lack of shirt and unzipped pants. "Having a good weekend, I hope?"

Arthur nodded dumbly.

"Draco," Ginny said quietly. "I think you should go." Draco nodded.

"I'll Floo you later," he responded as he dropped a light kiss on her lips, then set off on a quest for his shirt, shoes, socks, and wand, which were scattered around the house.

Ginny and Arthur stood staring at each other in silence until they heard the pop that signified Draco's Disapparation.

"I'll just…get dressed," Ginny said awkwardly, blushing furiously. "And maybe we can…have a spot of tea?" Arthur continued to stare at her in shock. "Right, I'll be back in a moment."

Ginny hurried into her bedroom. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuckity fuck, fuck!" she muttered under her breath as she searched for a pair of jeans. Not only had her father caught her doing things that she didn't think her parents even knew she did, but the guy she was doing it with was his boss. Not to mention that she was supposed to be sick. She was, in a word, screwed.

By the time Ginny was dressed and ready to face her father, he had seated himself in the kitchen and had, more or less, come to terms with what he had seen. When she saw his shoulders slumped in defeat, Ginny's heart sank. This was worse than she thought. She sat down at the table across from him and waited patiently. He didn't start talking immediately, which Ginny took as a very bad sign.

"Dad?" she asked quietly after what seemed like an eternity of awkward and tense silence. No answer. "I know you're really upset with me right now, but it's not -"

"Not what I think?" he asked quietly, finally looking up at her. "Ginevra, you lied to your mother. Worse, you lied to her because you'd rather -" He shook his head furiously. "Be with a boy," he said delicately, the tell-tale Weasley blush staining his face, "than with your family. "Family that you haven't seen in a month."

"I know, it's just that…well…I can't explain," Ginny said, blushing furiously. He just stared at her.

"If you had told your mother in advance that you couldn't come today, particularly because you had a date, things would have gone a lot smoother," he admonished gently. "And you'd have your mother off your back."

"First of all, I didn't know this was going to happen in advance. Secondly, that's exactly why I didn't want to say anything! I don't want Mum involved in my se…er…love life. She keeps trying to set me up with these nice, _boring_ Ministry officials, and I just can't stand them!"

"She loves you, Ginny. And she wants you to be happy."

Ginny snorted. "And you think she'd be happy with Draco Malfoy?"

"No, and neither am I." Ginny looked at him, surprise written all over her face. "He's my boss, Ginny. How do you think that makes me feel? He's my youngest son's age, and his father tried to kill you. I get bossed around by him every day of the week, and then I find out you're _dating_ him?" He shook his head again. "I don't understand you, Ginny. I would have thought that you'd put a little more thought into this sort of thing."

"I _did_ put thought into it!" Ginny retorted, deciding it was better to let her father continue to think they were dating, when, in fact, they had never been on a real date. "It's not like you can control who you fall in lo -" Ginny stopped short. Did she love Draco? "Who you are attracted to," she finished lamely.

"You love him?" Arthur said impassively, trying not to pass judgment.

"No," Ginny said a little too quickly. "We're just having fun, which is also why I didn't want you and Mum to know. I didn't want Mum to get her hopes up. I have no desire to be married by twenty-five. And Draco isn't interested in marriage either," she added.

"So this doesn't mean anything to either of you?" Ginny nodded, relieved that he finally understood. "I thought we brought you up better than that," he said in a disappointed voice.

"What?" Ginny exclaimed, taken totally by surprise.

"So you're just having meaningless sex." Although he blushed, he forged ahead bravely. "With someone who holds my future in his hands?"

"It's not meaningless," she said defensively. "It's just not meaning_ful_. Look, Dad, I can't explain it, okay?"

"Your mother and I always hoped that you would wait, if not for marriage, than at least for someone you love," Arthur said sadly.

"I'm not having this conversation with you, Dad," Ginny said forcefully. "It's none of your business."

"You may not be living at home anymore, Ginevra, but how you conduct yourself in public is still my business."

"It's not in public! It's never in public."

"Never in public," Arthur said doubtfully.

She nodded vigorously. "Never."

"Are you telling me," he began slowly, "that rich Draco Malfoy has never seen fit to take my baby girl out in public?"

"We're not interested in the public life and all that goes with it. We're not even exclusive. Draco has his life and I have mine. He takes other girls out, and if I felt so inclined, which I don't, I could date other blokes too," she said with a shrug. But that wasn't entirely true, was it? Just this morning he had said he would strangle any bloke her mother set her up with. And come to think of it, she hadn't seen Draco with anyone in the _Daily Prophet_ lately. He had been going everywhere alone. She shrugged again. She was probably reading too much into this whole thing.

"My relationship with Draco really isn't any of your business, Dad. I'm sorry you had to see us like that, but I'm not talking about it with you anymore," she with finality. This conversation was making her think way too much about their relationship and frankly, it was making her uncomfortable.

"Fine, but you should apologize to your mother and tell her why you couldn't come today. Without a few minor details, of course." He stood up to leave. "And, Ginny? I really am disappointed in you."

Ginny could have killed herself. Her guilt at what she had done was so great that she had been avoiding both her family and Draco for a week now. She was purposefully not answering Floo calls and warding her flat against anyone Apparating in that wasn't her. Questions kept swirling around her mind, sending her into a whirl of cleaning.

Ever since they had cleaned Grimmauld Place, Ginny had an odd habit of cleaning when she had a lot on her mind. She liked to pretend that she could organize her thoughts as easily as she could organize her robes or towels. Unfortunately, this was rarely true. But, fortunately, cleaning often tired her out so much that she couldn't think straight by the end of the day. When the entire apartment was clean, however, she had nothing left to do, and so, she sat on her couch a week later, finally succumbing to the torrent of thoughts swirling around in her head.

_Is what I'm doing with Draco immoral and wrong? Should I call the whole thing off? I really don't want to end it. Is it just about sex? We do talk, sometimes. But we never see each other for long enough periods of time to talk. Do I want to talk? Do I love him? Does he love me? Does he even want more? And how does Dad fit into all of this? Should he even have a place in the situation? If I brought Draco home, how would my family react? Is it worth it?_

It was at this point in her musings that she heard a knock on her door. She went to answer the door, still thinking furiously. A large bouquet of red roses stood in front of her. Actually, a man holding a large bouquet of roses stood in front of her, but the arrangement was so large that the man was successfully hidden.

"Delivery for a Ms. Weasel?" the man said, trying to balance the clipboard and the flowers at the same time.

"Weasley?"

"Yea, that'd be it. Sign here, please, ma'am," he said, thrusting the clipboard at her.

"Do you know who they're from?" she asked as she traded the clipboard for the flowers.

"Mafloy?" The man shook his head. "Strange bloke. Wearin' all black and paid in cash." He tipped his hat politely. "Have a nice day, ma'am."

"You too," Ginny replied absentmindedly as she closed the door. She placed the flowers in the center of the kitchen table and picked up the card that accompanied them. There, in Draco's precise and elegant scrawl, she read, "_Yours. D. M._"She sighed. Now what the hell did that mean?

And that's exactly what she spent the rest of the day trying to figure out. It wasn't until close to midnight that she realized she needed answers directly from the source. Picking up her wand, she Apparated to Malfoy Manor.

When Ginny appeared in the front hall, she was struck by the enormousness of the place. Yes, she had been to the Manor before, but, no, she had never been beyond Draco's private chambers. Realizing that she did not know where to begin looking for him, she climbed the stairs and attempted to narrow her search. She knew he was on the third floor, overlooking the rose garden. How many times had she stared out his window as the sun rose? Sun! So if the sun rose in the east, and she found north…

Needless to say, it was a good half hour before she finally found Draco's room. Without waiting to knock, she pushed the door open and stepped inside. Draco was lying on his bed in his pajama pants, reading a book in a room lit by a lone candle on the end table and a fire. He looked up as she entered. Without waiting to hear what he would say, she voiced the question that had been nagging her for a week.

"Do you love me?" she asked boldly, immediately regretting it.

"I take it you got the flowers," he said calmly.

"I'm not joking, Draco."

He sighed, marked his place in his book before placing it on the end table and moving to stand in front of her. "What brought all of this on?" he asked quietly, trying to take one of her hands in his.

She pulled her hand away. "That doesn't answer my question," she replied stonily. "Do you or do you not love me?"

"Of course I bloody love you!" he exploded, turning his back to her and running a hand through his hair.

"You - you do?" she asked incredulously. She had been positive that it was all fun and games to him and she was fully prepared to break it off right then. He turned around and glared at her. "When?" she asked in a small voice.

Draco shrugged, moving to sit on his bed. "A couple months now."

"Right," she said shakily, sinking into a nearby chair.

"Do you," Draco began after a minute of silence. He stopped and swallowed nervously. "Do you love me?"

Ginny stared up at him. "Yes," she said simply. Draco smiled at her. They sat in silence for a few minutes, both thinking about what this meant.

"Draco?" Ginny began a little later. "Would you…er…like to come to lunch at the Burrow on Sunday?" she asked nervously, twisting her hands in her lap. "It's just that Mum's probably going to try to set me up with another bloke and they're always so _boring_ and -" she stopped as Draco pressed a finger to her lips.

"Ginny," he said quietly. "I'd love to."

"Does this mean we're dating?"

He studied her for a minute. "You know, I think it does."

Ginny steeled herself before knocking on her father's office door at work.

"Come in!" his voice called out, and Ginny opened the door cautiously. The room was very similar to how it had been when Ginny had come to visit. The only changes included a more recent family picture that included many in-laws and larger Muggle gadget collections. There was only one desk in the office, Perkins having died many years ago, and Arthur was now the sole member of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department. On the one hand, he had double the amount of work to do and was alone all day, but on the other hand, he was paid double the money, a fact that had benefited Arthur and Molly quite a bit, especially because they no longer had to provide for their children. Arthur was bent over the papers on his desk and light was streaming in through the window.

"I see they finally gave you a window," Ginny said timidly by way of a greeting. She hadn't talked to her father since he had discovered her relationship with Draco and she had no idea how this was going to go.

Arthur briefly looked up from his papers. "You would have known if you'd been around more often."

Ginny bit her bottom lip. "Dad, can I talk to you for a minute? Please?"

He sighed, put his quill down, and leaned back in his chair. "Talk."

Ginny sat down in an empty chair and started to speak very slowly, as though trying to avoid a field full of randomly placed Portable Swamps. "First, I want to apologize for what I said last week and for how I've been acting lately, and especially for lying to you and Mum about lunch last week. I've been incredibly selfish, and I'm really, _really _sorry." Arthur nodded and she took a deep breath before continuing.

"I thought about what you said - about my relationship with Draco - and…well…I love him," she said hurriedly, not quite meeting her father's eyes.

"I see," he said slowly. "And does he feel the same way?" Ginny nodded. "Why are you telling me this? I thought I had no place in your relationships."

Ginny cringed. "It's just… I thought about what you said, and I don't want this to be awkward or uncomfortable for you. You're my father, and you're one of the most important people in the world to me, and I love you. And if my dating Draco is a problem, you just have to let me know," she said hurriedly.

Arthur contemplated her for a second. "You would break up with him if I told you that it made me uncomfortable?"

"In a heartbeat. You're more important than any bloke," she said simply, looking down at her interlaced fingers.

Arthur nodded. "Last week, I told you that I was disappointed in you. But today, you've made me the happiest man on earth." Ginny looked up from her lap in surprise. "You just told me that the man you love is less important than me. Of course I'll be uncomfortable, Ginny. You're my only daughter and he's my _boss_. But if you love him, then we'll make it work."

Ginny jumped out of her chair and threw her arms around her father.

"Now, _you _can tell your mother," he said as they broke away.

"Oh, fuck. Oops! Sorry, Dad."

"Mum?" Ginny called, placing the basket on the kitchen table. Molly came bustling into the kitchen. No matter what time Ginny came over or how many people were staying at the Burrow, Molly always seemed to _bustle_ wherever she went. "Hey, Mum. I just wanted to return your basket and say thanks for the food. It was great."

Molly regarded Ginny coolly. "And where have you been all week? When your father came home from your flat last weekend, he was very upset. When straight to bed, not a word to anyone. What happened? I want some answers, young lady. I've been trying to get in touch with you all week. Is something wrong with your fireplace?"

Ginny fidgeted. "I also wanted to talk to you about that. I've been doing some thinking this week, and I really didn't want to be questioned, so I turned off the Floo and warded the flat."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! How could you do such a thing? What if there had been an emergency?"

"You could have Apparated to the alley next to the building, then taken the elevator up four floors before knocking on my door. But that's not the point, Mum."

"And what is the point, Ginevra?"

"You might want to sit down," Ginny said, hesitating only slightly. Molly perched on the edge of her chair, ready to spring into action if the situation warranted it. "The thing is….I mean…the reason I didn't come over last weekend…well…" Ginny took a deep breath and steeled herself for the screaming. "I was on a date." She waited. Silence. "Mum? Did you hear me? I said I lied to you."

"I heard you," Molly said slowly and carefully. "You were on a date. With a boy."

"Yes, Mum, with a boy," Ginny said with a small roll of her eyes.

"And how long have you been dating this boy?"

Ginny cringed, ready for all hell to break loose. "About half a year now."

"I see," she said coldly.

"I didn't want to tell you," Ginny rushed on, afraid her mother was about to explode, "because I didn't want to get your hopes up. It wasn't serious and I didn't want you to be disappointed when it ended."

"It _wasn't _serious? Past tense?" she noted shrewdly.

"Well, it is…now." Ginny blushed furiously. "Since last night anyway." Her mother looked at her questioningly. "I made him lunch last weekend," Ginny began, carefully avoiding the use of his name. "And Dad walked in on us. He said some things that made me think, and as it turns out," Ginny blushed even more. "I love him."

"And?"

"And…he loves me too," Ginny said with a shrug. "And I want to bring him to lunch on Sunday."

Molly nodded, a huge smile on her face. "My little girl's in love!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Is that a 'yes'?"

"Of course it's a yes," Molly said impatiently, wiping tears from her eyes. "Now, tell me all about him!"

"Well," Ginny said, smiling too. It was nice to finally have someone to talk to about Draco. "He's _gorgeous_, and smart, and funny, and incredibly well-off, and he works for the Ministry -"

"He works for the Ministry?" Molly interrupted. "Would I know him?"

Ginny squirmed in her seat. "Yes."

"Well? Who is he?"

"He's…he's the Head of Magical Law Enforcement -," Ginny said quickly with the air of someone who thought that the faster it happened, the less painful it would be.

Molly actually laughed. When she caught her breath, she said, still chuckling, "Very funny, Ginny. Seriously, who is he?"

"I am serious, Mum."

"But," Molly said, the smile gone from her face. "That would make him your father's boss." Ginny nodded. "But your father's boss is…is…" Ginny could see the realization dawning on her face. "_Draco Malfoy_!" she hissed.

"I know, Mum."

"Are you sure about this, Ginny?" Ginny nodded. "You _love _him?" Ginny nodded again. "And he loves you?" Ginny nodded a third time. "And you're _sure_?"

"Yes," Ginny said impatiently. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

"Well - if you're sure - welcome to the family, Draco!"

"Mum!" Ginny said, completely scandalized. "He's not part of the family!"

Molly smiled knowingly. "It's only a matter of time, dear."

Ginny groaned.

"Are you sure about this, Ginny?"

"I'm quite positive. You'll be fine. Just remember, I love you, and under _no circumstances_ are you to try to hold being my father's boss over their heads. They will tear you to pieces for it."

"Right, I'm not Arthur's boss. Got it."

"No," Ginny said sternly. "Mr. Weasley. When you're my boyfriend, you have to call him 'Mr. Weasley' until he tells you otherwise." _Which will be when you're part of the family_, Ginny thought, but decided not to say out loud.

"This is too confusing," Draco said seriously. "Perhaps this was a bad idea."

Ginny swatted his arm. "You can't break up with me, Draco!" she hissed, but she was smiling too. "We've only been going out for three days!"

"Two and a half, darling."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Just play nice, okay? I'd like to make it an even week before you start missing limbs." She smiled softly. "You look fantastic," she added before giving him a soft kiss.

He smirked and examined his fingernails. "I know."

"Arrogant prat," she muttered, smacking his chest playfully. He caught her arm and pulled her close to him.

"But that's why you love me," he said softly, before kissing her. She began to kiss him back, her hands going to tangle in his hair, when she heard the sound of a throat being cleared. Pulling away, she saw Bill leaning in the doorway, smirking at them.

"Where you planning on joining us this week, Ginny?"

"Bill!" Ginny squealed, throwing herself at him. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

Bill smiled and hugged her back. "And now I know why."

Ginny blushed and pulled away. "Bill, this is my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is my oldest brother, Bill."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Draco said politely, extending his hand. Bill shook it warmly.

"Welcome to the Burrow. I hope you brought your wand," he said jovially. "You may need it. Gin, everyone's in the back."

"Thanks, Bill." Ginny started inside, realized Draco wasn't following and turned around. She arched an eyebrow. "Are you coming?"

"Actually, I'm not feeling too well. I think I'll just go home and…"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Where's your Slytherin courage?"

"Slytherins aren't brave, Gin. We're cunning. It's the Gryffindors who charge into a situation with death on the horizon and the odds about twenty to one."

"It's only six to one."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better how?"

"Oh, just get your arse inside!"

"Fine," he said haughtily, fully away that Bill was watching the entire exchange with an amused expression.

"Whipped already, Malfoy?" he asked as Draco walked past. "It's okay, even the best of us are."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Draco said arrogantly as he stepped inside the house.

"Of course you don't," Bill said with a smirk. "This should be fun."

And he closed the door with a resounding thud.


End file.
